Curves of Life
by amkula
Summary: What happens when a normal woman from our world drops in on the world of Dragonball Z? Will the courses of their lives change? Will she ever get back home? Or will life continue to throw unexpected curveballs into the game? Find out on my FIRST, that's right, my first fan fiction. Enjoy! WARNING: SELF-INSERTION! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
1. Prologue

Curves of Life

Summary: What happens when a real fan of the DBZ suddenly falls into the realm of her favorite anime? Will love blossom? Will the future of the DBZ universe change for better or for worse? Find out on my first fan fiction ever!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has been seen from the universe of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT

This story will always be in first person POV unless stated. Thank you!

Prologue:

In the real world, at the present year, was a young stay-at-home mother whom seemed very ordinary to the average person. That woman was me. Hi, I'm Alicia. My life has been full of twists and turns, but nothing could have prepared me for what the Fates would throw for what was to be the wildest curveball in my life. I had gotten up early to do the normal morning shower routine. Little did I know that my life, as I knew it, was about to be turned, literally, upside-down.

I went into the kitchen to begin making supper before my ornery two year old son woke up for the day. Apparently, I didn't have a good enough grip on my slow cooker that was barely within my reach on the top shelf, and I dropped the damned thing on my head! Everything went black…

*Regular POV – 9 hours later*

An average height man walks in the front door of his home, mumbling and wondering why hi wife never answered her phone today at all.

"She's NEVER without her phone… I just don't…"

He stops mid-step and mid-sentence upon seeing his wailing son still in his crib. He picks the child up, and notices he has a very wet and dirty diaper upon his bottom. After changing and soothing his son, he goes searching for his wife. Little did the fuming man know, was that his wife was passed out on the kitchen floor, completely unconscious.

"Shit!" was the only response to seeing his beloved wife. She was on the floor and, thankfully, still warm, but barely breathing. He quickly calls 911 and frantically explains his discovery. Within the next two hours the woman was in the area's best hospital hooked up to just about every single machine imaginable.

The doctor came up to the man with kind eyes, "Mr. Cox, I'm afraid you wife is in a coma due to being alone in that state for so long. Surprisingly, it seems her brain is still functional, even with the lack of oxygen to it, but there is nothing more for us to do but wait and pray."

"Thank you, doctor."

And so it begins…


	2. Waking up

When I came to after getting my head hit by an appliance, I had assumed that I had awoken a few minutes later. Unfortunately, to my surprise, I had awoken in a city park surrounded by random people whom I've never seen before. When I sat up, I was overcome by a dizzying feeling. I turned to the nearest person and slowly approached them to ask the million dollar question.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you tell me where in the world I am?"

The man gave me that look you get as if you claimed something beyond belief or had grown a second head. Nonetheless, he answered with a cautious, "Yeah. You're in West City, Miss."

"Uh, thank you very much, sir. Have a good day." 'West City…? The only West City I know of is off of the cartoon. I can't be in that world. That's impossible… Isn't it?"

"You're very welcome, my dear. Do you need any more assistance? You seem extremely lost." He gave me a gentle smile, which seemed genuine enough for me. I decided to trust him.

"Please, if you have the time to spare and wouldn't mind. I think I have an idea, but this way I can be sure. I guess my first question is, is Capsule Corporation still one of the top engineering establishments around?"

"Of course! Any other company has a LONG way to go before they could even DREAM of surpassing them. As corky as Dr. Briefs is, he is certainly a brilliant engineer and inventor."

"Wonderful! I think I have an idea on how to fix my predicament! Could you possibly give me a ride to Capsule Corporation? You've been so kind. Could I by chance get your name, sir?"

"You may call me, Shen, and I would be honored to help you get there. Do you know the family?"

"Thank you, and to answer your question, it's a long and complicated story," I smiled and took the arm that he offered me. 'What a gentleman! These are so hard to come by anymore back home!'

We arrived at his air car soon and drove off in the direction of Capsule Corporation. All the while making small talk about who I am and other, what I had viewed as, unimportant topics.

After what seemed to be a very long time, we arrived at the gates of Capsule Corporation and, hopefully, my ticket home.

"Thank you, Shen, for the answers and ride! Hopefully we'll see each other again soon!" With that I turned toward the security gate.

"You are most welcome, my dear. Be careful of whom you can trust!" He then sped off, laughing in the strangest way…

Walking up to the security guard, I could feel my anxiety sky-rocket like it always does when I meet someone new. The guard eyed me with pure suspicion in his eyes. I don't blame him at all, I would too if I was a security guard for the wealthiest family in the world.

"Hold on, miss, can I help you with something," he said in the authoritive voice that all security or law enforcement officers tend to use.

"If it would be possible, sir, I am in need of Ms. Bulma Briefs' assistance with a personal emergency. I am willing to do any and all security checks before you even contact her for permission." I gave him my biggest smile to sway him to go easy with the checks.

"What is the emergency? Wouldn't the police be better to handle this?"

"I'm afraid not. It's quite a bit on the 'bizarre' side and I'm told Ms. Briefs is brilliant in the strangest situations."

"You are definitely told correctly about the strange abilities of Ms. Briefs, but I'd like just the simple tests; pat-down, metal scan, and breathalyzer. Would that be alright with you, Miss…?"

"Alicia," I smile and give a sigh of relief after hearing what the man said he'd do for a security check. Giving a quick prayer of thanks to whichever deity that was watching and giving me pity for my situation.

I then assumed the position, blew into the tube, and walked through the metal detector.

"Well, ma'am, you passed all the tests with flying colors. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll call up and see if she is available."

"Thank you very much, sir. As a former security guard back home, you were very professional."

"Well, thank you ma'am. I don't get that much. I appreciate that… Excuse me, Ms. Briefs, but there is a young woman here who says she is in an extremely strange situation that seems to require your genius to help her."

Long… Dramatic… Pause…

"Yes, ma'am, I did three different checks and she passed… No, ma'am, she didn't tell me exactly what is going on, but she is more than willing to explain and answer any and all questions you may and will have… Yes, ma'am. See you soon."

"I take it she is willing to, at least, hear me out?"

"Yes, but be sure to answer truthfully, because she will be able to see through the lies."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

My heart began to race while I waited for Bulma to arrive. 'Please let her understand the situation and be willing to help me get home.' With my knee already bouncing, I began to chew on my nails thinking of all the possible scenarios that this could play out. Hoping against hope that there would be a chance of help.

"Good morning! I'm Bulma Briefs. What can I help you with?" Apparently someone has had a bit too much coffee this morning…

"Hello, I'm Alicia. It's an honor to meet you and thank you for taking time out of you busy schedule to, at least, hear me out. Could we go inside to discuss this further?" I attempted to sound as calm and professional as I could, even though I was very nervous, to say the least.

"Oh, it's absolutely no problem, I really have nothing else to…."

***BOOM***

The ground began to shake. I know the great Prince of all Saiyans was about to make his grand entrance. Things just got interesting, real quick.

"Woman! Come fix my training room. AT ONCE!"

"Well, excuse me, your high and mighty pain in my ass, but you are going to have to wait because someone else is in need of my assistance and asked POLITELY!"

I had trouble stifling my laughter, especially knowing what I did know about them. To my horror, the prince turned on me.

"And just what does an insignificant little shit like you find so damn funny?"

"All in due time, Prince Vegeta." I gave him his own smirk and mentally giggled at his completely shocked expression.

"Should I know you? You don't look familiar to me in the least bit." He looked me up and down multiple times.

"No, you don't know me, sire, but your answer to how I know you will be answered soon."

"Do you mind filling in the blanks on how you got here and knew that I could help you?" Bulma, after listening to the short conversation, came to the conclusion that my situation is extremely bizarre, to say the least.

"Of course, the gist of the matter is that I came from an entirely alternate universal dimension. I know of each of you because you are characters in a Japanese cartoon. I'd like to use the Dragonballs to get back home to my two year old and husband to see what exactly happened."

"Okay, I get it. Let me run to the lab and grab the Dragon Radar and see what we can do from there."

"Thank you, Bulma."

An awkward silence ensued between the arrogant prince and me. Suddenly a commotion happened at the front door. Yamcha came stumbling in. Somehow I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him while Vegeta snorted at him.

"Hey, Vegeta, who's the babe? It's about time you got a chick. You're too uptight." Yamcha started laughing, thinking he was God's gift to women. In my opinion, HARDLY!

"Just what are you implying? That I don't know how, as you weak earthlings call it, to have a good time?"

Seeing where this was going, I tapped Vegeta on the shoulder and whispered, "Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, but I have an idea that you might find amusing, if you care to play along?" In return, I received a small smirk and a wink for the go-ahead.

"Gee, babe, I don't know why this guy is saying you are uptight. You are nothing but a perfect gentleman, which is more than HE'S being at the moment." Good thing I took acting classes and can nail a Southern Belle accent with ease.

Vegeta put his arm around my waist, gave me a peck on the cheek and replied, "This could be fun…"

We both looked over at Yamcha and burst out laughing. I noticed Bulma was on her way back and nudged Vegeta, after which, he straightened up.

"Well, I've got some bad news. It looks like the Dragonballs have been used recently, so it'll be a while before we can make the wish." She gave me a small, sad smile. "Would you like to stay here until… YAMCHA! Breathe, will you? You are being rude! I'm sorry about him."

"That's alright. As much as I appreciate the offer, but knowing what I know is to happen in a few years, I think it'd be best if I decline the offer. We might as well call everyone else over and I'll explain my part and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan. Yamcha, would you be a sweetheart and go get Tien? While you do that, I'll call Krillin and Chichi for everyone else." Bulma went into full commander status with the game plan. Yamcha ran out the door with a quick salute.

***Meanwhile***

"Tien, can you pause in your training so I can talk to you about something important to me?" The small, doll-like emperor fidgeted.

"Of course, Choatzu. What's on your mind?" The towering triclops looked over at his pint-sized companion wondering what could be tossed his way. Confusion and concern painted the tall man's face.

"Well, Tien, I've been thinking and I don't think I can get any stronger than I am now. And I've been thinking about my empire…"

"You feel like you should go back, don't you?" Tien asked, feeling a little broken hearted.

"Yes, but I also feel like I'm holding you back in your own training." Choatzu hated the sadness he was causing his closest friend, even if it had to be done.

"I understand what you are saying, but if you truly feel that it's the right thing at the right time to do it, then I can't stop you with your choices in life. When do you plan on leaving and do you still wish to be a part of the gang?" So many questions were popping up all over the place about what was happening.

"Truth is, Tien, I've been meditating about this for a few months and, yes, it feels like the right time to make this change. You've been the best companion I could ever ask for, but I'm afraid my time with Earth's special force was over when Vegeta landed. I was planning on leaving after this conversation in order to avoid the awkwardness and sad countdown to something that I would most likely change my mind about."

"Alright. Should I tell everyone the truth if and when they ask?"

"Please do. Thank you for everything, Tien. You can visit me anytime, but I won't be able to visit."

"Of course, my little friend. Be careful and good-bye."

With that said, Choatzu took off into the sky and made his way east. Tien watched until he was out of sight and whispered a sad, "I'll miss you…"

Tien turned around knowing he needed to blow off some steam. He walked over to the old tree stump and began chopping wood and, to his surprise, singing in order to calm his nerves.

_"If it were easy as fishin',_

_ You could be a musician."_

Tien began bobbing his head in time with the song.

_"If you could make sounds loud or mellow,_

_ Get a second hand guitar."_

Just as Tien began playing his "axe-guitar," Yamcha decided to land softly behind his long-time friend. Unfortunately, he couldn't stifle a chuckle and Tien quickly turned around and pinned the scar-faced warrior against the outside of his wooden cabin.

"Yamcha… You better forget everything you saw when you got here. That is if you know what's best for you." The man was just starting to calm down and his bone-headed friend just HAD to show up. Just what he needed.

"I'm sorry, man. Lighten up, will ya?" Tien dropped Yamcha with a thud. "Thanks. Listen, there's this hot chick who came to Capsule Corporation and apparently we are the only ones who can help her, 'cause apparently the Dragonballs aren't working right now." Yamcha was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning, even Gohan acts more mature, and he's SEVEN!

"Chill out, Yamcha. So you only want to help her because you say she's a 'babe'?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"What about Bulma? Weren't you planning on proposing? Are you ever gonna stop thinking with your dick?" Tien just couldn't believe how much of a horny teenager Yamcha was acting. 'How am I friends with his horndog again?'

"Yo, Tien, are ya coming?" With that, they took off towards Capsule Corporation.

Author's notes: Lyrics belong to Bachman-Turner Overdrive's "Takin' Care of Business"

Big THANK YOU to all my reviewers: Especially **Lady-Ravenhawk **and **JC-87 **for putting the pressure on me to make sure this is good and to actually write it! LOVE YOU, GIRLS!


	3. Meeting the Gang

To say that I was nervous was an absolute understatement. Why you may ask? Well, back home, I'm a decent fan of the anime. Okay, you caught me. I'm a big fan of the show and I'm about to meet all of the characters. Wouldn't you be nervous, anxious, and overall excited? Yeah… That's what I thought.

The doorbell started ringing and in waltzed Chichi, who went straight to Bulma to gossip about whatever they were gossiping about, most likely, me. She was followed in by the larger than life Ox-King, an extremely, adorably cute Gohan, and the laughing Goku. He must have been attempting to get the ever stoic Piccolo to smile. It was obvious that Goku was only succeeding in annoying the Namek.

Next, came Krillin and Master Roshi. Both men came up to me and introduced themselves to me. I shook their hands and to Krillin's and my utter annoyance, Master Roshi went in for a "hug." More like a closer feel-up. After hearing a low growl, I looked around to see Vegeta with murder in his eyes. I quickly shook my head after making eye contact with the prince and asked Krillin if he would mind. Of course he had no objections. After that I suggested that they have a seat, since we were still waiting on Yamcha and Tien.

Walking over to Vegeta, I let out a small giggle and asked, "Whatever is the matter, Prince Vegeta? Why did you growl?"

"Alicia, you are the first person, since I've landed on this mud-ball planet, to talk and treat me like a prince. You've earned my respect, friendship, and protection. Thank you for reminding me how a prince should truly act." Vegeta nodded and smirked, "Just don't tell anyone that ever."

I gave him a small bow and smile. "The pleasure is all mine. Thank you." I straightened up and fought the urge to hug the proud Saiyan prince. The door then burst open to a breathless Yamcha and a chuckling Tien, also breathless. Without thinking, I questioned, "You two raced here, didn't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Yamcha asked, sounding defeated. He probably didn't want to seem so weak to the new chick, especially after losing the very competitive race to the bigger man.

"Of course it's obvious! Look at yourself." Tien seemed to overlook the new woman in order to continue to give his friend some razzing.

"Alright, everyone, take a seat and quiet down." I will always admire Bulma for her down to business attitude, because I don't think I could have worked up the courage with so many new people. A few new people, I can handle, but eleven, no way in hell. You see, I'm one of those people who are extremely shy until I get to know you through pure observation. I had the greatest suspicion that Bulma was about to give me the floor completely.

And she did. "Everyone, this is Alicia and she is in quite the predicament and the Dragonballs are inactive right now. I will now give her the floor because it is quite bizarre that she is even here. Alicia, are you ready?"

"I guess with that introduction, I have to be. Hi, everyone. As Bulma said, I'm Alicia and I'm from an alternative universal dimension, just like the purple-haired boy, but there is a HUGE difference with my world. Every single one of you are characters of a Japanese anime cartoon that begins when Goku and Bulma first meet all the way until little Gohan here, is about forty years old. That is all I'm going to be telling about that. Yes, I know all of your names and personalities. So I have a slight advantage, but my dilemma is that I have a family at home and I was sent here after dropping an appliance on my head, blacked out, and when I came to, I was in the West City Park. So until the Dragonballs are active again, and knowing what I know to happen here…"

"Wait a damned minute here! Do you really expect us to believe that without meeting us before now, you know everything about US?! How old are you and what EXACTLY are you trying to pull here?" The one person I was praying wouldn't speak up, did. Chichi, I knew, was going to be the pain in my ass. How wonderful of her to prove me correct right off the bat.

"Chichi, YOU of all people, know how impolite it is to ask a woman her age, BUT to prove that I have nothing to hide, I'll answer. I'm twenty-six years old. You can ask me anything you wish, as long as it doesn't deal with your futures. I will answer to the…" Can you guess who interrupted me again?

"Do NOT stand there and tell ME what is polite or isn't! You claim you can't stay here, but I think you are just full of shit…"

"That is enough, Chichi. Did you ever stop to think that since she has asked so much of Bulma already that, oh I don't know, she was being POLITE enough to not take advantage of Bulma's generosity? That maybe she is telling the truth about knowing our futures and something of the utmost importance is to happen that she doesn't want to interfere with?!" Tien blurted out, being ever the voice of reason.

"Kakarot, might I suggest you teleport your harpy home before Triclops and I get even more annoyed with her rudeness." You could see the annoyance and hatred in Vegeta's eyes.

"Good idea, Vegeta. Gohan, do you want to go home or stay here?"

Gohan looked up at his dad and shyly said, "May I stay? I find Miss Alicia's situation interesting."

Goku gave his pride and joy a smile and quickly disappeared with Chichi and the Ox-King and promptly reappeared alone. Giving me a small smile, he sighed and said, "I'm sorry about her. She actually doesn't see or hear about half of what all of us have seen."

"She means well, but she is pretty overwhelming." Gohan said this, probably feeling the need to defend his mother.

Crouching down to Gohan's level and said, "Gohan, I know she means well, but I could never cause any of you harm, even if I wanted to. I've never been one to hurt anyone. What I claim is a lot to process and your mom just needs to think on her own. Now that that's over with, can I get a hug from you, big guy?"

Gohan's face brightened at the mention of a hug and launched himself at me with the biggest hug I've ever gotten from a seven year old. Unfortunately, Gohan tackled me a little hard and caused me to stumble back, landing in Tien's arms.

"Um… Thanks for catching us, Tien." Somehow, I had a feeling I was blushing as I set Gohan back down. "Now where was I in my explanation… Oh, yeah! So knowing what I know is going to happen within these walls, I'd rather not be here when it goes on. So the reason you are here, I kind of need a place to stay until the Dragonballs are active again, and judging by Chichi's outburst, Goku's place is a no go."

"You can come home with me," Tien said in a rushed manner after seeing Master Roshi begin to stand up with that certain look on his face. After voicing the offer, Tien's eyes widened, not believing he just offered for this stranger, to him, to come home with him.

"Honestly, that might be the best place for Alicia to go, Tien. That and you know how to be a gentleman, unlike some old geezer we all know." Bulma said, looking pointedly at Master Roshi. "I guess everyone else can go home while Alicia, Tien, and I make the rest of the arrangements."

"Bulma, could that wait until tomorrow? I'd like to show Alicia the cabin first and let her decide what she will need or want."

"That's a great idea, Tien. I do know that I'll need jeans, t-shirts, and other clothes a woman might need. Bulma, why don't we go take my measurements and you can have at it. I've never been much of a shopper." I chuckled at my own admission of lacking the main trait of being a girl.

"I would be more than happy to help with that. Let's go do that. Bye everyone! Tien, Yamcha and Vegeta, don't have too much fun without us!" Suddenly I was yanked up the stairs.

***MEANWHILE WITH THE MEN***

"So, Tien, what made you offer your place to her? Ya think she's hot, don't ya? Definitely more stable than Launch was." Yamcha was not helping Tien's embarrassment in the least.

"Yamcha, I offered my place because I believe her and know how Master Roshi gets as soon as a pretty female comes around. At least I have some pride in the fact that I can hold back. Unlike you, ya horndog."

Vegeta smirked at Tien's remark. "Three-eyes, could you come with me for a moment for a word in private?"

Surprised and speechless, Tien followed. He couldn't help but wonder what in the wide universe could Vegeta want with him and what had gotten into the arrogant man.

"Just protect her the best you can. You are capable. She is special. I'm not sure how, but she is." Vegeta looked Tien in the eye, concern clear on his face. "There is an uncommon strength in her. It's strange to me, but I've felt it before. Not exactly sure where I've felt it, but it's there. You may think I'm nuts, but I promise I'm not. Well, no more than usual."

"Honestly, Vegeta, I don't think I've ever seen you more relaxed. Should I try to talk her into staying?" Tien lightly joked, attempting to test these waters.

"She has shown me respect and has been refreshing in how I'm to truly act as a prince and not what Freeza instilled in me. Like I said, she's special and she could possibly change all of us for the better. In a matter of a few hours, she got me, probably the biggest ass you've ever seen, to relax. If that isn't special, I don't know what is, and I've seen A LOT."

"Understood. She'll be fine with me."

Bulma and I came down the stairs. My face was as red as a candy apple. I walked straight to a chucking Tien and a confused-looking Vegeta. "Is she always so crudely straight-forward?" I hissed.

"Of course. She wouldn't be Bulma. Do you need to talk about it later?" Tien responded with a small chuckle. "Shall we go?"

"Please. The emotional stress is starting to get to me. Thank you, Prince Vegeta, for the hospitality. Let's go, Tien."

We walked outside and Tien rose into the air, turned around to me and said, "You can't fly, can you?"

"Afraid not. Would this also be a good time to tell you that I'm afraid of heights, too? Looking up at him with a shy smile. I burst out laughing at the look he gave me.

"Might be useful information. Okay, it's too late for Goku to come back and Chichi would throw a fit if we call now. Well, that leaves me to ask this question: Do you trust me?"

"Well, I guess. I don't have much of a choice at the moment." I was a little worried on where Tien was going with this. He couldn't be thinking what I think he's thinking, could he? Gods, I hope not…

"C'mere, girl." I walked over to him and looked up at him. I could tell that he was actually thinking about carrying me. "We can do this one of two ways. Either I carry you bridal style or we can hug the whole way. The choice is yours."

My mouth dropped open. "Well, I guess hugging. That way I know you won't drop me. Are you okay with this? Especially when you know very little about me." Regardless, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He bent down so I could tighten my grip around his neck. I'm pretty sure it was obvious that I was nervous and scared.

"Loosen your grip, just a little bit." When Tien spoke, it was surprisingly soothing to me. "I know you're afraid, but I've done this a few times before and I've never dropped anyone. I promise, I will not drop you. If it helps, press your face to my chest until you feel comfortable. I think you'll enjoy the view once you're comfortable enough to look. Trust me. I won't let you fall."

I nodded before I pressed my forehead in between his massive pectoral muscles. I could feel him breathe and his heart beat faster. He lifted slowly into the air, surely to not scare me anymore than I already was. To which, I was extremely thankful for. He held me tight enough that I knew he wouldn't let me go. I opened my eyes to the white shirt in front of me.

"It's okay to look, I've got you. We are out over the countryside. It's beautiful to look at. Do you want to look? If you do, I'll need to shift you around." He looked down at me and gave me a reassuring smile. "It's up to you. I've got you completely, but I won't shift you around without your say so. I promise."

"Alright. I'll look. Just, please, shift me slowly." I smiled and stared into his eyes, hopefully conveying to him that I completely trusted him and loosened my grip on his neck even more. I took a deep breath, keeping my eyes locked onto his green ones. Tien kept his promise and ever-so slowly, he shifted me in his arms. I waited until he gave me the go ahead nod. I slowly turned my head away, but kept my eyes locked on his.

"Go on, I've got you. You're safe." He kept that gentle, soothing tone. I'll have to thank and comment on his patience later. Taking a final deep breath, I turn my eyes to the world below me. I gasped at the height and tightened my grip around his neck. He chuckled at me.

"Wow, it really is beautiful around here. Are we close?" I asked. I hoped I didn't offend him in anyway. I just wanted to go relax and get to know my kind host.

"I hope you don't mind helping. I'll admit that I'm not the best cook, but it's edible," Tien admitted with a blush.

"I don't mind at all. I'm not very strong, but we can figure out where my strength lies." I looked at him and somehow I could feel like this was going to work out almost too well.

"Alright, we are here." Tien landed infront of a small, wooden cabin. "It's not much, but its home. Have you ever lived in a place without electricity?"

I couldn't believe it. It looked exactly how my friend back home described it in her fan fiction. Lady-Ravenhawk is gonna flip! "No, I haven't, but I'm willing to learn. It's so peaceful out here. I bet the night sky is breathtaking."

"It is. It's just you and me out here, too. Choatzu left this morning on an adventure for himself. So, if you'll follow me inside, I'll show you around."

With that, we went inside.

Author's note: To read the description of Tien's cabin, please go to Lady-Ravenhawk's story entitled, **"Unpretty"**

I would like to thank all of you for your patience. My computer hard drive crashed last week right after I posted the Prologue. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. The mannerisms that Alicia is displaying throughout the story are MY real mannerisms. Thanks again!


	4. Settling In

Tien opened the door and let me in first. I couldn't believe what I saw. Along one wall was a large fireplace. The large, and very comfortable looking, bed was propped under a window with the foot of the bed just a couple of feet from the fireplace. A small, yet functional kitchen, wardrobe and a stone dining table with matching chairs.

"Wow. This is trippy." I was in utter shock of what I saw. It was exactly how my friend envisioned his cabin.

"What's trippy?" Tien could see the astonishment on my face. He chuckled, "Haven't you ever seen a cabin where you're from?"

"I have, but I'll explain later why it's trippy to me. I, uh, only see one bed, so how is this going to work," trying to get past the awkward entrance. I had a feeling I just made the situation even more awkward.

"Actually, I just wanted to save one woman in our group from Master Roshi's 'grab hands.' No pretty woman is ever safe from them and Yamcha was right on you not being bad looking. I mean, crap, I didn't mean to say that…" Tien's head was suddenly bright red. Somehow, I couldn't help but find it was adorable.

"Calm down, Tien. I appreciate what you are saying and what you did. Thank you for the compliment. So what you're saying is the only reason why you spoke up was to save me from Master Roshi and you didn't plan on what would happen once I was here?" I chuckled at his continuing blushed face. I didn't blame him for doing what he did. To be honest, this was my first choice. I didn't really want to be with Chi-Chi or Master Roshi for a year, or moved between every one of the Z-gang households. Which is most likely what would have happened.

"No, to be honest, until Chi-Chi's outburst and your explanation, I figured you'd just stay with either Goku or Bulma. Speaking of Bulma, what'd she say or do to make you blush so much? Or do you suppose I could figure it out with how she is?" Tien chuckled, trying to hide his blush.

"Let's just say that Bulma seems to have forgotten that I'm married with children and has it stubbornly put into her mind that I can, and I quote her, too, 'Loosen you up, get you laid, and hopefully, make you a very happy man.'" I giggled and blushed from the blunette's words.

"Let me guess, a lot of 'nighttime active-wear'? She always has been blunt about anything dealing with, well, anything. She is brutally blunt when it comes to ANYTHING sexual. I apologize for her making you feel uncomfortable with that. For what it's worth, you are a beautiful woman, but I do and will respect that you are married and off limits," he said. 'For now, at least…'

"I know you will. I trust you and thank you. I really do appreciate that." I smiled at him, wondering if he really meant it or if he was just gonna use pure will power. Either way, I'm glad that he was respecting me enough for now. Hopefully things won't get too awkward after a while. "So how should we arrange ourselves here?"

"Well, you can have the bed and I can sleep outside. It's a nice night out." Tien opened his hope chest and got out a fur-skin blanket. Apparently that's what he wanted to do. I started to feel like I was kicking the man out of his own home.

"Are you sure? I don't want to kick you out of your own house. I could sleep outside, if you'd rather. I've done that enough that I have no problem with it. Or we could both camp out. Could be fun…" I was actually excited about the possibility of camping out under the stars again. Campfire going, only other light is the stars above. I gave a contented sigh and smile.

"And do what? Tell ghost stories, play 'Truth or Dare'?" He snorted, "I hate to break it to you, but I'm a twenty-seven year old man, not a teenaged girl. I've see so much destruction, so much pain, so much blood and havoc, your grandchildren would still have nightmares. Plus I don't want to give you the burden of even knowing about it."

"Hey, I'm twenty-six, thank you very much. We don't have to do that, but don't you want to learn anything about your new roommate that you didn't even know existed until a few hours ago? Stuff other than I'm afraid of heights and don't know how to fly? I know I do, that is, if you don't mind?" I ended that question with a shy, puppy dog pout, hoping he'd give into my suggestion of at least talking to get to know each other.

He thought long, and seemingly, hard about my idea. "Alright. That does make sense to me to do that. How would you suggest doing that?"

"Basically, we'd just ask each other the first question that pops in our heads. Nothing is off-limits. No holding back," I told him with a smile. "I find it the best way to get to know someone. Only rule is the answers to each question has to be the truth."

"I think I can handle that. I like your logic and rule for that. I take it you do this often?" He raised an eyebrow at me. I knew I was being scrutinized by the look in his eyes. Although I was excited that he even agreed to this.

We began to gather pillows and blankets and headed outside. Tien started the fire and turned to me, "Do you know how to stack wood for a fire?"

"Are we starting the questions already? Heh, to answer your question, no. My dad always did it. Would always say that I was either too little or that girls shouldn't know how to do stuff like that. You know, the whole macho man role of the household," I answered with a chuckle.

"C'mere, girl. I think it's time you learned how to do this. It's pretty easy." He grabbed my arm and lightly pulled me down to his side. He continued to stack the logs, but at a slower pace so I could follow and understand what he was doing. He then pointed his finger and whispered, "Dodon Ray." I subconsciously jumped, knowing that blast. He looked at me when I jumped and must have known why I jumped.

"Don't worry, I haven't used that against someone in a very long time," he said thickly.

"I know, but I know who used to use it besides you and Choatzu. You kind of can't blame me for my reaction. Tao was a freakily scary person. Before we get too settled down for the night, do you have something I could wear for the night? I really don't want to wear my jeans if I can help it. To be honest, I'm surprised Bulma didn't give me something of hers…"

"Yeah, I've got a shirt, but you'll be swimming in it. Come on, I'll get it for you, then give you privacy to change." We walked back into his cabin and he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and tossed it to me with a smile. He then walked back outside and gave me the privacy to change.

I began to undress and folded my clothes and set them on the table. Picking up the shirt, I noticed that his shirt smelled of hearty, heady earth. It relaxed me more than I thought it would. I walked up to the fireplace and admired the craftsmanship of the mantle. It kept me calm. I knew I wouldn't have to put up the metaphorical mask with this man. He was a straight forward type of man who could probably handle any problem or obstacle with a level head.

After I changed, I walked back outside. I had both arms crossed in front of my chest, holding up the very large shirt. Tien looked up at me, threw his head back and started to laugh at me so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"I told you that you'd be swimming in it. It seems that you are more like drowning in that." At least, I think that's what he said, since he was laughing so hard. All I could do was shake my head at him.

"I'm so glad that I could make your night," I said dryly. "I just didn't want to give you an eyeful on the first night that I'm here. I think you are mistaken me for someone else we both know."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Let's start this game of yours. I guess I'll start. What's your eye color? They seem to change color." Tien seemed to be nervous of the game. I think I'll play with his head a little bit as payback for the laughter.

"They are hazel, but do change color with my clothes and my mood," I purred the last word. "What's your favorite color?"

Tien gulped and nervously chuckled, "Isn't it obvious? I surround myself with it. It's green. I find it soothing and helps me connect with the earth. How much about me do you really know? Like, what point in my life am I introduced in the series that the whole gang is in?" Tien tensed greatly when asking these questions. I knew my extra playing was over for the time being.

"Well, the series follows Goku's life from when he was about 10 or 11 years old. You were introduced to the series in the forest when Goku stumbled into your camp. So before you ask, I know the gist of your past, but not all of it." I got up and walked to him and knelt to his level. "Your past is exactly that, the past. You've grown into a wonderful person. I will tell you, that thanks to Gohan, Piccolo is going to be a good guy and turnaround from being the bad guy he was at the last tournament that you all participated in, just like you. Believe it or not, Vegeta will be a full blown good guy. Granted, it will happen after a HUGE lapse in his judgment, but it does happen, nonetheless. Do not be ashamed of your past, because without it, you would not be the man you are today. You understood what you did was wrong and CHOSE to change. How can you not be proud of yourself for the man you are today? It only followed you, Krillin, and Yamcha in bits and pieces during your training after the tournament where you and Goku were finalists. That and a few more bits after Goku's first death, while you were preparing for Vegeta. Were you afraid I'd judge you harshly from what the show revealed about you?"

Tien shyly looked up at me, locking eye contact, "Yes, I was afraid. Thank you for saying that. I think Choatzu was about to beat that into my head. I just hated that Launch, at least the blonde one, kept trying to get me to help her rob banks and stuff of the like. Which was tempting in that time of my life, but I'm glad I never gave in. Can I be honest with you?"

"Of course." I had a feeling our game was over since he had gotten so serious, but he seemed like he needed to get quite a few things off his chest. I was glad he was willing to trust me with his venting. "Go on. Let it out. I won't tell anyone without your permission."

Tien took in a deep breath, "I don't think I ever loved Launch. I'm not even sure what love is, exactly. My life was full of pain and destruction. Tao actually destroyed my birth village. Why he saved me and took me to the Crane Hermit, I'll never know. I was an infant when this happened. When Tao kidnapped little Choatzu, he was so scared. I kind of turned into his big brother. I do know the family love and friendship love because of all people Goku has introduced me to, but I don't think I know what the whole soul mate love is. I only saved Launch those few times that I did, was because I felt I had to. Like everyone would be disappointed and think I would be going back to my old ways. I'm not, I just really don't care what happens to Launch. She was psychotic. I see how happy Goku is with Chi-Chi, Bulma and Yamcha, and I can't help but reflect about what it's like. I feel like I'm missing out on something that could be more beautiful than the sunrise out here. Can you describe it to me? Please?"

"Sure," I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes. I didn't even realize I had been tearing up. "At least from my point of view, I can sure try. Keep in mind everyone's opinion is different from each relationship and each other." He nodded. "For my husband and I, we started talking via computer before we exchanged phone numbers and after about a week of constant interaction, we decided to meet. We watched a couple of movies and I spent the night with him. Regardless of how we conversed, he could make me laugh easily. When we physically met, He had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen on a man. We have always been able to laugh, cry, and support each other. We are comfortable together and the sex isn't bad either. Ha, sorry, trying to lighten the mood. Anyway, my husband is my rock and stability. Granted, we have had arguments along the way, but there is nothing I wouldn't do for him and our son. Now that's a love that's indescribable. The only way I could describe it is, that is probably what Vegeta feels as a prince to his planet and people, if it were still around. Do you mind if we go to bed? It's been a long day and that just kind of drained me."

"Yeah, we can go to bed. Sleep well," Tien put a couple logs on the fire and laid down to sleep.

I laid down and took a deep breath. I knew then that I wasn't going to be sleeping without a male body next to me. I was too use to being next to my husband. I sat up and swallowed my pride.

"Uh, Tien?" I could feel the blush across my face.

He sat up and looked at me with a confused look, "Yeah?"

"Well, um, this is an awkward thing to ask, but since I'm use to sleeping next to my husband, uh…"

"Do you need to sleep next to me?" The big warrior chuckled at me.

"Well, yes, if you don't mind." I couldn't believe the big butt-head was laughing at me! I think it was time for a little payback. I crawled over to the big man, leaned over him and purred into his ear, "What's the matter? Afraid that you aren't man enough to cuddle? Or are you afraid you'll get cooties?"

"Oh, that does it!" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me and rolled us around. I screamed as we started to playfully wrestle around. Funny thing was, every attempt I gave to flip him or gain the upper hand, he let me easily. Almost like I wasn't even trying. Granted, he'd get the upper hand right back, but it was fun.

At one point, I had Tien pinned on his back and he didn't move to gain the upper hand. I gave him a big smile, moved my legs to a catcher's stance, straddling his torso.

"Um, Alicia? What are you doing?" Instead of answering, I simply winked at the man, leaned down and licked his nose. Jumping up, I took off around the back of the cabin, laughing the whole way and peeked out at him.

"Come on, Tien! You had gotten too serious, now you have to loosen up! Just like my parents say, 'After being extremely serious, you got to be extremely silly to make up for it.' It helps balance your soul!"

Tien sat up, completely shocked at the turn of events. Think that what she said made sense and go up with a smile. Making a mental note to take her to Vegeta weekly to help him and if he could talk this wonderful woman into staying, then maybe, just maybe, Chi-Chi could be tolerable to be around. "You know that you are asking for SO much torture, right? Well, I'm happy to oblige!" He jumped up and ran towards me.

"No sensing Ki, either! That is an unfair advantage and a dickhead move!" I ran back around the cabin and down the path leading to the creek and waterfall. I ran across the creek and climbed the rock face alongside the waterfall and hid behind some bushes.

"Alright, fair enough. Come out, come out, wherever you are! I can't believe I'm playing hide and seek the old-fashioned way. Where, oh where, could you possibly be?" He could feel the forgotten feeling of excitement that came from playing a game like this. "Come on out. It's late and I'm sure Bulma will want us over bright and early!" He looked in his root cellar and all around his back yard.

I crawled under the bushes to peek out at him. I knew with his eyesight if I looked about the bush, he'd spot me for sure. I giggled at his attempts to lure me out, because it wasn't going to work. I cupped my hands to throw my voice to the side, yelling, "That's lame it you think you can lure me out that easily! Come and get me." But Tien already knew where I was and slowly made his way to where I was hiding. I didn't see him fly up the opposite side of the waterfall, which was behind me.

When I had lost sight of the big man, I knew I was in trouble. I slowly rolled onto my back and looked up. I gave a howling laugh as Tien bent down and grabbed my foot and gave me a firm, yet gentle tug that pulled me out from under the bush. He chuckled at the squeal of laughter that escaped my lips as he threw me over his broad shoulder. When he floated down to the ground, I started to panic.

"Not cool, Tien. You land right now and… PUT. ME. DOWN." I spoke in that tone women use when she is either not joking anymore, or you are on her last nerve. I closed my eyes until I felt him put me back on the ground gently.

"I'm sorry! I completely forgot about your fear. Please forgive me." Tien began giving me the explanation for what happened. I had already figured it was because he forgot.

"It's okay, Tien. You've never been around anyone with this particular fear, so it's easy for you to forget. Let's just settle down again and got to sleep. I'm officially mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted," I said with a yawn. The next few days were going to be pretty bumpy for both Tien and I, and patience isn't my most practiced value. It seemed patience was a second language for my new roommate, which was awesome and hoped he had enough. Maybe I could talk him into training me with basic stuff and his ability to be patient would rub off on me.

"Alright. I'm willing to cuddle if you still want to. I don't mind." He came forward and picked me up to lie down beside him. He seemed nervous, so I cuddled up to the three-eyed, tall, muscular man and fell asleep.

Author's Notes: If you couldn't tell, I have A LOT going on in this story already and as I'm hand writing this not before typing this out, I've decided to turn my first fan fiction into a **SERIES! **Heaven help my husband! LMAO!

Yes, I did soften Vegeta up a bit, because I think if he was at least, and nothing else, addressed as royalty, it would have eased him up greatly and a lot sooner that he actually did.

And I got to give a shout-out to **dbzfangirl1**, your last review absolutely cracked me up! And Yamcha is… Yamcha. I read that to my husband and he actually chuckled. Ha!

Thank you to all the other Reviewers! You guys are easing my anxiety of this story so much! I appreciate all of you!


	5. Making the Best of IT

Tien woke up with his arms wrapped around something small and warm lying next to him. His eyes shot opened at the realization of who it was. He looked down and smiled softly at the woman next to him. Saying a quick prayer to Kami to help him stay respectful, but more so help him figure out how to get her to stay forever with them, and even stay with him.

Suddenly, he felt a certain organ of his stir. He couldn't figure out why, after so many years, it would stir now. He carefully untangled himself from Alicia, and took off towards the waterfall, in need of a cold shower. He whistled as he walked down the trail to his always relaxing waterfall. He needed to relax, think, plan, and most importantly, at the moment, get rid of his raging erection.

I woke up while Tien was untangling us, but didn't say or do anything. As he got up, I noticed and tried to not giggle at the sight of the tent of his pants. While he walked down the path, I couldn't help but just watch the way he walked. The confidence, the small sway with every step, yet looked as if he was walking on a cloud. I couldn't help but admire him as he continued to walk down the smooth dirt path.

Looking away from the large, built man, I reminded myself that I was a married woman with a child. Although, it's always nice to see a fine specimen of the male gender. He was gentle, kind, and strong enough to protect me, for the time being, from any normal danger around. I began to feel overwhelmed with the knowledge of this man's, no this family's, future. Could I save them? Help them? I'm sure each one, with the exception of Chichi, would if they were in my shoes.

Feeling too down for so early in the morning, I decided to sneak down and surprise Tien with some horse play at the waterfall. I got up and folded the blankets and carried them and the pillows back inside. I slowly made my way down the smoother path toward the waterfall and creek. I began to tiptoe to, hopefully, sneak up on him, but I froze once I saw him.

Looks like the cold mountain water didn't help get rid of his, now nude, erection. Which was quite impressive, even from where I stood a good twenty yards away. I could feel myself blush furiously. Turning to the nearest tree, I hid from him while I composed myself. I could believe what I saw and scrubbed at my face, thinking I couldn't have seen Tien stroking his long, hard member. But the moans, groans and a final few grunts told me that I wasn't dreaming or imagining what I walked into.

Clearing my throat, I shouted, "Tien, hurry up, please! Remember we need to go back to Capsule Corporation to sort everything out and, hopefully, pick up some work clothes that should be in this afternoon! I'm going to go change and find a blindfold!" I ran back up to the cabin to put on my clothes from the day before. Just as I came up to the cabin, Goku popped up and scared me.

"Geez, Goku, PLEASE don't do that. You scared the SHIT out of me!"

"Heh, sorry. I figured you'd just always expect me to pop in a lot. If Tien had some sort of phone out here, I would have called first." Goku chuckled and put his hand behind his head in his usual manner.

I couldn't help but to chuckle at the man. How can anyone stay mad at him? "It's alright, Goku. Speaking of popping in, what brings up here? Tien is showering in the waterfall."

"Not anymore, I'm not. Goku, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Tien walked up to us, "Alicia, you might wanna go change, you're not leaving much to our imagination and I know this wouldn't be good if anyone else came."

"Oh! Excuse me, guys!" I ran in and slammed the door.

"Gods, Goku, she is something else. A breath of fresh air. I can't describe her as anything else but an angel. How can I convince her to stay? Vegeta already wants her to stay, so how? She's kind, and fun, and…"

"Pretty?" Goku gave a huge smile to his longtime friend.

"Gorgeous! Goku, please, tell me how I can get her to stay? I would bet she could even get Piccolo to relax! I hate that she'll leave. I got to be honest, I can see myself falling in love with her, and if that happens, I don't want to lose her. I don't think I could bear it."

Goku chuckled and was just about to respond when I ran back outside.

"So, Goku, what are you doing here? I figured you'd be training all day." I came out pulling on my shoes.

"Well, Bulma called me to see if I would be willing to just transport you guys over, and to help carry stuff back. I've got no problem with it, Chichi does, and Vegeta insisted because he had overheard you saying that you were afraid of heights and, surprisingly, he politely asked if I would, and I just couldn't say no to the man. He's already changing for the better. So, do you want a hand?"

"Vegeta was polite… Wow. Sure, we could use the help. You know how Bulma gets with her credit card. Do you want to tell Alicia what to expect with your technique?"

"Good idea, Tien. Basically, you move as light great distances at the speed of light. For a first-time passenger, I suggest you close your eyes while I do it. It can be very disorientating if you aren't use to that kind of speed. But it's really fun once you know what to expect!" Goku smiled down at me as if this wasn't complicated, but the simplest pleasure in the world.

"Okay, that almost sounds too simple, but alright. Tien, shall we hold on for the ride? Might as well get this over with," I grabbed Tien's hand and Goku's. I closed my eyes as Goku had instructed me.

"Alright, are we ready? Three… Two…" As Goku counted down, I squeezed Tien's hand with excitement and nervousness. He squeezed back just as Goku exclaimed, "One!"

Next thing I knew, we were in the kitchen of Capsule Corporation with my nose to Vegeta's chest. Seemed we were just in time for breakfast, and Goku didn't object with a loud rumble of his stomach. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes, as if saying 'Come on.'

I turned into Tien's chest and began to laugh uncontrollably. From the feel of his chest, he was chuckling, whether at the two Saiyans or at me, I didn't know. All I knew was that I was overcome with uncontrollable laughter and I just couldn't stop. I spared a glance at the two Saiyans and stopped laughing at the sight of the mountains of food being consumed by the men. That food could have fed a New York City homeless shelter for a solid week. I knew they would eat a lot, but never expected it would be quite this much.

"Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, but could you, at least, point us in the direction of where Bulma is?" He smiled at me and pointed down the hallway.

"Come on, she's in the lab. Why do you keep calling him by his 'royal' title? He's still a bad guy," Tien huffed.

"Remember what I told you last night? I call him by his title because regardless of his past or status of his race's existence, he is still a prince and should, at least, address him as one. Who knows, it might get him to TRUST people again. I would bet anything that your past and his are similar, only his is a bit of a higher degree. While Tao was a global threat and you were serving for him, Vegeta was working for the universal scale version of Tao. Does that make sense to you," I said this as we walked down the hall.

"Actually, it does. Maybe or maybe he's just an arrogant asshole.' Tien brooded. Somehow, I couldn't help but get a little upset at how close-minded the big man was, especially when the subject is Vegeta. Now I was debating with how I needed to handle myself with the current irritation. Before I could voice a word about the subject, I ran into something, or someone.

"Watch where you're walking," Yamcha growled out.

"Dang it. Looks like Bulma and Yamcha either had bad sex again or they had a fight. Do you still want to go talk to Bulma?" Tien blushed and looked down at me.

"Yeah, I do. You go spar and calm him down. I'll go talk with her. Girls always need to talk about both topics of bad sex and arguments with current boyfriends. Good luck!" With that, I jogged toward the sound of Bulma's sobbing.

Knocking at the door, I called out for Bulma to let her know I was walking in the room. Seeing her hurriedly fix her make-up and wiping her eyes, I knew immediately that Yamcha and she had had a major fight. I know she is a very emotionally strong person. It seemed Yamcha was taking his toll on the poor woman. I knew that I had to let her vent.

"What'd he say and/or do this time, Bulma?" I mentally readied myself for a dramatic, and possibly comical, rant from the high strung woman.

"Better question would be, 'What didn't he say and/or do?' We have been together for over ten years and he thinks we need to spice things up? He could try fucking proposing! I'm pretty damn sure THAT would spice things up. Maybe giving a simple compliment would make his kind of 'progress'. Pay attention to my likes and dislikes! Over ten years and the dumbass STILL doesn't get that I hate being tied up! Or that I LOVE Italian food! Granted, I know that I am NOT the easiest person to be with, but you'd think after ten years, it'd be second nature…"

"Bulma, whoa! Calm down! You're preaching to the choir here. First off, do you seriously think Yamcha is the marrying type? Seriously, look at the man! You know him better than anyone. Secondly, do you trust him? Because I'm getting red flags with what you just told me and I only knew beforehand that you two were on-again/off-again all the time. You don't really need him. For ANYTHING." I finished by giving her a wink.

"I don't think he is the type. You're right about that. I've never told anyone this, but I haven't trusted or felt safe around him ever since Goku fought Piccolo at that last tournament. If I don't need him, do tell on how I can fix those damn sexual urges?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You've heard of a dildo, right? Vibrator? You'd like one of those, I'd bet. My friend says they are awesome. Granted I've never used one." We continued to talk until we were tearing up with laughter.

"Thank you, Alicia. I needed that and I can never talk to Chichi about this because, well, even at twenty-four years old, she's a freaking prude and extremely judgmental. How Goku can continue to be fun-loving and carefree is beyond me. Now enough seriousness. Let's get to our fun business. I know you said only comfortable and working clothes like that, but some things I just couldn't pass up and got them for you…"

"Wait a minute! What kind of 'some things'?" Somehow I knew she was going to get me A LOT more. Pinching the bridge of my nose, "Alright, let's play dress-up for a bit and all of the nicer clothes that won't be able to stay nice out at the cabin, we'll keep in one of the bedrooms here. Along with any make-up and stuff of the like. Deal?" I stuck my hand out to shake on it.

"Deal!" Instead of shaking on it, Bulma grabbed my hand and dragged me back up the hallway, into the kitchen, where I attempted to wave at Vegeta, Goku, Tien, and Yamcha. "Someone save me!" I laughed going out the door and up the stairs.

"Don't any of you boys dare! Y'all can just sit in the living room, while Alicia puts on a little fashion show!"

I groaned dramatically. "This wasn't part of the deal! You do remember that I'm a married woman, right? I'll make you another deal about this, now. I'll do your little 'show,' but NO skimpy, sexy or revealing clothes. Deal?"

"I can live with that! First I want you to put on this leather outfit." It looked like it belonged in the movie, _Grease, _or something like that. "Come on. I'll do your hair and make-up!"

"No make-up right now, Bulma. I'm just trying them on. Not filming a movie. Okay? Now hand it over." I went and put it on and tied my shoulder blade length hair into a high ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Bulma. "Well, is it 'me'?"

Bulma actually whistled lowly and said, "Good gods above, you look HOT! Just the right amount, too. Let's go show them."

"Bulma, wait. If we're gonna do this, let's have fun and go all out."

"What did you have in mind?" She smiled wickedly.

"How about changing music to go with each outfit?" I wiggled my eyebrows as she clapped her hands in delight.

"I've got just the song for this outfit too!" She ran to start the song.

The music started and I began my descend of the stairs just as the lyrics began and I started swaying my hips with the music. I strutted to:

"She's got legs,

She knows how to use them."

Tien and Yamcha's mouths dropped open.

"She never begs,

She knows how to choose them."

I made a mental note to make it clear to Yamcha that I'm unavailable and strutted over toward Tien, winking and smirking while I passed Vegeta and the still oblivious Goku.

"She's holdin' leg,

Wonderin' how to feel them."

Walking back towards the stairs, I spun around and did a little dance. Tien blushed, Vegeta smirked looked back and forth between Tien and I, Goku looked uneasy, while Yamcha winked and smirked at me.

My 'modeling' lasted another hour or so until the wicked witch, I mean Chichi, and Gohan came over looking for Goku. As Gohan came over to give Bulma and I some hugs, Chichi began to yell at Goku, for apparently associating with "the likes of that girl". Suddenly, she turned around and started in on Gohan. Instinctively, I moved Gohan behind me. Let's just say, that wasn't a smart move by me.

"Who in the HELL do you think you are shielding MY son from me while I'm disciplining him?! Isn't it bad enough that you filled his head with lies of what you 'know'? And now you're just going to move in on my family. You are nothing but a hussy!"

Tien and Vegeta stood up, looking ready to tell the woman off. I stopped them both, whispering, "Just wait a minute. Let me talk to her and see how riled up I can get her. If she does get violent, then by all means, let her have it. Deal?"

"With pleasure."

"Be careful with what you say, Alicia."

"Alright, Chichi, I moved Gohan because no one deserves getting yelled at when you are inches away from their face. I have a family of my own back home, that I can't see again for a whole year, might I add. Gohan reminds me of my son. Goku is simply a friend as far as I'm concerned. Though, he should be up for sainthood for putting up with your negativity and attitude towards new people. As for the 'hussy' comment, shall we ask Tien if I've slept with him? Since his is the only male I've been left alone with for any amount of time to do said adult activity. Wanna know something that has been proven? If one in a relationship accuses the other of cheating and is constantly insecure with the thought of the other cheating, 70% of the time the person DOING the accusing is the one cheating? Feeling guilty and needing to tighten Goku's leash, Chichi? How…"

I was interrupted by a slap to my left cheek and a huffing and puffing Chichi. Gohan and Goku jumped to hold her back for any possible second attack. Vegeta shielded me from the woman while Tien held me, examining my face. Bulma ran to get an ice pack to keep the swelling to a minimum.

"How dare you, you little BITCH! Are you going to keep putting nonsense into my husband and son's minds? I would NEVER consider cheating and breaking apart my family, unlike YOU! You left your family and faked this whole thing to get anything for free. And settling for some karate bum, who has nothing going for him. I bet you jumped him right outside that pathetic excuse of a home…"

"That's enough, Chi. I'm sorry, Alicia. I better get Gohan and her back home. Get your stuff together and I'll be back to take you and Tien back to his place. Again, I'm sorry about this." Goku gave me the saddest look that you could possibly imagine.

"Hold on, Goku, I have something to say." Tien said just before Goku raised his hand to his forehead. "Just to set the record straight, before YOU start spreading rumors and I have many witnesses, Alicia and I didn't have sex. We spoke, in depth, about what she knows of our past, and well, I believe her. She misses her family and you saying what you just said is, point blank, wrong and rude. Say what you want about me, but she doesn't deserve any of what you just said." Tien crossed his arms to signal that he was finished.

"She is correct about that statistic, too. I've read it multiple times in my science magazines. You might want to think about, Chichi. Just so you know, those are some horrible accusations toward Alicia. Please don't speak like that to her again in my house. Bye now!" I attempted to chuckle at Bulma, but it was a little hard with the ice pack. Goku disappeared before Vegeta could say his bit.

"Damn, and I was going to be 'nice' for once."

"Are you sure you're alright? Let me see your face, please."

"Tien, I'm fine. Let's just go pack up that stuff. Bulma, could I ask you for one more thing?"

"Sure, what is it," Bulma questioned.

"Come on, I'll explain while we pack."

Goku returned and continued to apologize for his wife's horrible treatment of me. He took Tien and I back to the cabin. I knew I needed to be alone. I needed to think about everything. I needed, hell, I didn't know. I wanted to scream.

"It's okay, Goku. It's not your fault. I'm gonna go calm down. Excuse me." I handed my bundle of capsules to Tien and started walking down to the waterfall. I looked back up toward the cabin to make sure no one followed me, which no one did. I sat down at the top of the waterfall and began to cry. 'Cry first, get it all out now. Then calmly think everything out.'

"Ya know, you don't have to hide if you need to cry. I know it's normal for a woman to cry, and I don't blame you after what Chichi said to you. But, I am here if you need me. I promise I won't think any less of you." Tien scared me to the point of flinching. "Just so you know, I'm glad you're here. I'll leave you alone now. Just remember you don't have to suffer in silence."

After thinking about what he said, I decided that I needed an anchor. "Tien! Wait." He stopped and turned around to face me. "Hold me, please. Just hold me while I get it all out."

He walked over to me, sat down next to a big boulder, and pulled me into his lap. I continued to cry into his chest well into the night.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews! Song is "Legs" by ZZ Top.


	6. Author's NoteAddressing some issues

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Sorry for only updating with only an Author's note, but I have my reasons and will address them now.

First off, I got married at the end of September. And before you ask, NOTHING has changed.

Second, I have writer's block really bad right now. I know where I want these stories to go, but I just don't quite know which road I want to take. So I'm gonna take this slow so I can give you a better understanding of this story.

Third, I had gotten permission from Lady-Ravenhawk to use the description of Tien's cabin. How Chiaotzu (just looked the spelling up now from the Dragonball Season 3 DVD box set) leaves is from another story. If that Author is reading, I apologize now for using it without permission. I tried to find that story again to find you and ask, but couldn't find it. I didn't just wish to exclude Chiaotzu, but wanted him to leave on his own and your idea of going back to his empire seemed the most logical. Again, I'm sorry for using without permission. I hope you can forgive a fellow DBZ fan.

Fourth, as to the "Bulma's Fashion Show" scene. If you and one other woman, whom was the complete opposite of you, were the only women in your group of friends, I bet you'd jump at the chance for a new female friend. I wanted to portray Bulma as a little over excited with the prospect of a new friend and she kind of reverted back to being a teenaged girl. Yes, I've had/have actually friends who acted like this.

Fifth: Someone had said I was bashing Yamcha. I promise, I'm not. That's how I view his personality. The surfer-wanna-be-who-thinks-he's-too-cool-for-everyone. Christopher Sabat, who voices Yamcha, Vegeta, Piccolo, and semi-trailers more, viewed him the same way. So in a way, I'm keeping true to this personality more so than anyone else. If I'm purposely bashing any character, it's Chi-chi… I NEVER liked her.

Sixth, As for the Character of Alicia. Yes, that is me. I have spoken to my husband about this story before I even wrote the Prologue. He is COMPLETELY SUPPORTIVE of this story with how I'm writing it. He knows where it's going and what I have planned. He understands this is just a story and there is no way this will ever come true. So if you don't like the character, you don't like me, and in that case, I'd appreciate it if you would cease reading this story or at least keep your comments to yourself. I REALLY DON'T WISH TO READ/HEAR OF IT.

Finally, Someone asked if I know of anyone who had been in a coma or did research. Unfortunately, my answer is no. I do not know anyone nor did I do research of it. I kinda overlooked that bit of research. It's a bit too late to do the research so, just go with it.

Thank you all for your patience and hopefully I can unblock this case of Writer's Block!


	7. The Change-Up

I awoke the next morning to find myself alone in Tien's bed. I didn't remember going to sleep, but was grateful for his kindness. I got up, dressed and went in search of the big man. I found him outside chopping wood.

"Good morning. I'm sorry about yesterday and last night. I'm not normally like that. You were right about me missing my family, but with the Dragonballs inactive, I just don't know where to go from here." I looked at the ground feeling ashamed of my situation.

"It's fine. Bulma gets scary if we don't do what she wants us to. We're all a bit afraid of her. I think it took all of our minds off of what's going on. If you'd like, I can train you how to meditate so you can focus on getting home. Although, a few of us want you to stay, but if that's truly what you want, I guess I can't stop you." Tien replied with a disappointed tone to his voice.

"I need to get back. My husband and I were trying for another baby. I don't belong here. I'd love to have you train me. When can we start? After the chores?"

"Actually, they're all done. We can start now. Let's go up to the top of the waterfall. It seemed to me that you find it relaxing." He gave me a soft smile and led me up to the waterfall.

Taking a deep breath, I stretched my arms, back, and legs before sitting cross-legged along the stream. Tien sat mirroring me with his back towards the tree.

"Okay, first thing is posture. You're going to want to keep you back straight, shoulders relaxed, and head held level to the ground… Good, now hold it."

After about four or five hours, frankly, I became even more distraught. I heaved a heavy sigh and opened my eyes to see three, deep green eyes. "Tien, I understand that it will take time to learn this, and even longer to truly apply it, but I need a break to, one: stretch my legs and back, and two, I'm even more overwhelmed than before. I think I need to just be alone and do what I normally do to relax."

"No problem. I'll go back up to the house and start lunch. Just don't go too far. There are plenty of wild animals who won't think twice about attacking you."

"I'll stay close, Dad." I stressed the dad and rolled my eyes at him, smiling at his confused facial expression. He turned and began to walk up the smooth dirt path back to his cabin.

Getting up and taking a deep breath, I began to think of my loving husband and little boy. How would I get home? The Dragonballs were out and I really didn't want to take another hit in the head. There was no guarantee that I'd return to my own world. I began to wonder if I was ever going to get back home. It sure seemed hopeless, but I knew I couldn't think like that.

Looking out over the falls, I took a deep breath and began to sing the only song that felt right to sing:

"My hands are searching for you,

My arms are outstretched towards you.

I feel you on my fingertips,

My tongue dances behind my lips for you…

"This fire rising through my being,

Burning, I'm not used to seeing you.

I'm alive; I'm alive.

"I can feel you, All Around Me,

Thickening the air I'm breathing,

Holding onto what I'm feeling,

Savoring this heart that's healing."

"Wow… You've got quite a voice."

Gasping, I turn to face my unexpected audience of Tien. "You Butthead! That… Wasn't meant for another's ears. Sneaking up on me is gonna cost you… Eventually."

"Sorry, but food's ready if you're hungry. I'll keep in mind to teach you how to sense my energy. C'mere and I'll fly you down. It's going to be too cold by the time you climb down."

"Alright. I might need your opinion after we eat. I think you are one of the most level-headed people in your group of friends. I'll need you to be unbiased. Do you think you can do that for me?"

"I'll sure try."

Sighing, "Okay. Here goes nothing. You guys will be fighting something more challenging that the androids that the purple-haired boy warned you about. The only one who can and will be strong enough in time, will be little Gohan, but he won't be about to control the bloodlust of torturing his enemy to end it right away. Goku will end up stepping in as Cell tries to explode and take the Earth with him." Looking at his shocked expression, I chuckled, "Are you with me so far?"

"Yeah, and I think I have a feeling of where this is heading. Goku ends up dying again, doesn't he?"

"Yes, but my question to you is, should I tell all of you warriors? Or just let it all happen? Because, well, Goku will become a daddy again after this battle."

"Well, since there is a baby involved and it's for the better, I do think we need to let everyone else know. Though, with you afraid of heights, how will we let them know?"

"Well, is there any way with your energy that you can get them all to come here? I think I have a plan to prevent the worst, but I'll need everyone to trust me…"

"Yeah, we have a way, but who all do you want here?"

"Just you main fighters, including Prince Vegeta and Gohan."

"Alright, stay here where you're safe. We don't need you to get blown away by a burst of energy. I can't guarantee the Vegeta and Gohan will come right away…"

"That's when we'll get Goku to go get his son and the prince. My plan mainly concerns both of them."

Tien shrugged and went outside. As he walked to the front of his cabin, I peek out the window. I'll admit, I was pretty excited to see Tien signal the others. He gave a grunt and levitated into the air. The floor in the cabin began to vibrate and he was just beginning to power up. Upon hearing Tien slowly build from a grunt to a scream, the windows began to rattle. The display of his energy was in a familiar pattern that I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

Soon Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo popped up in a fighting stance. "What's wrong, Tien? Where's Alicia? Is she lost?"

"No, Goku. She made a decision concerning our upcoming fights. She wants to wait until everyone gets here. She's in the cabin."

"Can I go see her, Dad?" Little Gohan asked while tugging on his father's pant leg. It's hard to remember he's still such a little boy who has gone through so much. I'm amazed that he is still so sweet and innocent despite those battles he's been in.

"Sure, buddy. That is, if Tien doesn't mind you going into his cabin." Goku replied looking towards Tien.

"May I please, Mr. Tien?" Gohan gave the same puppy look that, no doubt, Goku taught him.

"Sure, kiddo. Just knock off that look. You look too much like your dad." Tien chuckled and shook his head. "Well, go on."

The little boy beamed at the male adults before rushing up the stairs. I had braced myself at the foot of the bed, knowing I was about to be fiercely tackled by the charging boy. Was I ever glad that I was ready for him, because even with all the padding beneath me, the breath was still knocked out of my lungs.

"Hello, Miss Alicia!" Gohan flashed me a huge smile, giggling like a boy his age should.

Returning the smile and laugh, "Hey there, sweetie. Training circles around your dad and Piccolo yet?"

"No, quite frankly, they are kicking my butt. Are you figuring out how to get home? I don't want you to go away." Gohan mumbled the last part, but I heard it.

"Gohan, come here and look at me. I need to go home. I have a little boy, younger than you, who still needs his mommy. I like most of everyone I've met here and will treasure the fact that I've gotten to meet and know each of you the way I have. Although I'm not leaving anytime soon, but you need to accept that I don't belong here. I know you understand because you are a smart little boy…"

"I'm not that little." He pouted at me.

"I'm sorry. You are a smart young man and this is obviously hard for you to accept, Gohan, but you will eventually. As much as part of me wants to stay here and watch you grow, I can't. I have my own family that need me and I need them. Just like you need your mom and dad."

"She's right, Gohan. Even though she doesn't belong here, we should thank Kami for the chance to know her. I know exactly what she is feeling. I felt the same way when I died the first time and while I was out in space. I missed you beyond words, but I felt I had to do something before returning to you. I knew you'd be well looked after until I came home. I have a feeling you are the reason she hasn't broken completely down." Goku poked his head in. "Everyone is here and ready, Alicia."

"Thank you, Goku. You're right about Gohan being my reason to hold on." Turning to the little boy, "You remind me of my son back home. You are smart, sweet and too adorable in every sense of the word, but you remind me that I have someone very important to me to go back home to. Can you understand now? At least a little better?"

"I guess so, but like you said, it will take a while to accept."

"Now give me a hug." He gave me a hug and I looked at Goku, "You have such an amazing son, Goku. I hope you are beyond proud of him."

With a familiar gesture, Goku smiled softly and simply nodded his head. "More and more since the moment he was born. Now come on."

As we went outside, I stayed on the steps and looked out at the warriors. "Good gods, what am I getting myself into… Deep breath, Alicia."

Tien walked up to me and kept his back to the others. "You're gonna be fine. Do you want me to stay here beside you?"

"Please," I softly replied and took another deep breath. "Hello, everyone. I apologize for pulling you away from all of your training, but over the past couple of days, I've been thinking and with the help of Tien, I've come to the decision to tell you all about your upcoming battles and a strategy that, although many of you will strongly disagree with my plan, but it will give you the best chance, with the least amount of injury. You all have a total of six androids to fight. The first two will be a piece of cake, their best defense is if they grab you with their right hands, they can drain you of your energy. They are Dr. Gero and a weird doll-looking thing. Right about then, Goku's heart virus will appear. So make sure to have it with you. Those aren't the androids you have been warned about by the purple-haired boy. He warned you about two young kids. A blonde woman with icy blue eyes and her brother with the same blue eyes, but with long black hair. They will have one more big guy with an orange Mohawk, whom is programmed solely to kill Goku, but has a gentle soul like Eighter up in Jingle Village. Remember him, Goku?"

"Sure do! I think I've got enough proof to fully believe everything you have said. Please continue with your explanation."

"Thank you. Anyway, the one you really need to watch out for is the one that the purple-haired boy brings on complete accident. He is to absorb the siblings to become, as Gero called it, 'perfect.' In this form only one of you before me can defeat him, and it's not Goku…"

"Obviously, this will take a true warrior to defeat this opponent."

"Forgive me, Prince Vegeta, but you won't be able to defeat him either. But with your cooperation, you can help the warrior overcome the call of his Saiyan blood…"

At this point, Goku perked up, "Wait, if neither Vegeta nor I defeat him, then who else with… Saiyan… Blood… It's Gohan, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, Goku. He will be the first to reach the level after a Super Saiyan and able to apply it in battle, but the aggressive side residing in his Saiyan blood will want to torture Cell, the perfect android, but won't take care of him right away, resulting in the final death of Goku."

"So what's this plan of yours involving Vegeta?"

"Well, the prince needs to go into space to achieve Super Saiyan, along with Goku training Gohan to achieve the first transformation. After both achieve it, it would be best for Gohan to train with Prince Vegeta. I believe the prince with be able to push Gohan to that second stage easier than Goku or Piccolo could. In my eyes, Prince Vegeta will be the only one who will understand and be able to help Gohan control the aggression."

"No way! Vegeta would eat Gohan in his sleep! I though you cared about the kid, Alicia, not send the poor kid to his death!"

"Chill out, Yamcha. I highly doubt the prince wishes to kill one of the last members of his race. Do you, my prince?"

"Of course, I don't! Compete with and against, sure. That's part of being a Saiyan. We are aggressive towards an enemy to protect our future, but to another Saiyan, it's to push each other to be the best that they can be."

"So… You don't hate me?" Goku looked at the prince with a giant smile.

"As much as you annoy me, Kakarot, no I don't hate you. You may be an odd personality of most Saiyans, you still train and fight enemies like the rest of our race. You make me proud that the last of our race is strong and well."

"Even me?" Gohan walked up to the prince with new found wonder in his big eyes.

"Yes, Brat, you've come a long way in your strength since I first arrived to Earth. Your fight with Frieza, even though short, I saw amazing strength within you that is yet to be harnessed. You may be a half-breed, but your definitely have the fighting spirit of a Saiyan."

"Well, my prince, do you agree with my plan?"

"I like it, my dear, but since it regards Kakarot's son, I'll let them decide."

"I like it, too, and I trust Vegeta with my son. But ultimately, this is Gohan's decision. What do you say, Gohan?"

"I don't know, Dad. What about Mother and my studies? She'll never let Mr. Vegeta train me anyway…"

I walked down the stairs and over to kneel in front of him. "Gohan, who better to help and teach you than a certified genius like Bulma? Do you trust me? Do you want your dad to die again?"

"Well, when you put it that way… I guess I'll do it."

"Fair warning, Brat, I will NOT go easy on you at all."

"Alright, now with that out of the way, here is the next part of the plan. I think you all should train together. Cell is made from the DNA of Goku, Prince Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and I can't remember for sure, but I think Frieza, too. He knows all of you techniques…"

"Wait a minute! You didn't tell me this much!" Tien exclaimed.

"I only told you what would happen if I didn't say anything to everyone."

"So which techniques does he possess that you know of for sure?" Piccolo asked getting back to business.

"Well, your Special Beam Cannon, Goku's Kamehameha, Prince Vegeta's Galick Gun, Tien's Solar Flare, Frieza's Death Disk and Death Beam. So I think you all should train together to learn defenses…"

"Why not one of Krillin's or my techniques?" whined Yamcha.

""Probably because you are weak, Lamb Chop. Frieza's disk attack is similar to Baldy's Destructo Disk," snorted Vegeta.

"As harsh as the prince said it, it's true, Yamcha."

"Alright, so where should the rest of us train? Anyone got any ideas?" Goku piped up.

"Well, we'll need a place far enough away from society and clear enough to go all out…" Krillin began.

"How about out here? What do you and Tien say? For the good of the Earth?" Goku gave me HIS puppy-eyed look.

"Good gods! It's up to Tien! This is his land! Go beg him!" I laughed while shooing Goku toward Tien.

"Please, Tien? Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

"Alright, alright! Knock it off, Goku! You're worse than when we were kids," laughed Tien, shaking his head.

"So are we all in agreement? We all will train here while Vegeta goes to train in space and upon his return he and Gohan will train elsewhere until the day comes to fight the androids arrive?" Piccolo inquired.

"I'm in," Krillin shouted.

"Me, too." Goku jumped up and down in excitement.

"If Dad thinks it's best, then I'm behind him!" Gohan jumped into Goku's arms.

"Like I'm going to allow Kakarot and his brat to have all the fun. I'll train the brat to be worthy of being a Saiyan." Vegeta smirked.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice. I'm in. How about you, Yamcha?"

"Fine," huffed Yamcha.

"Awesome! Everyone, go pack for long-term training, including tents and sleeping bags!"

With that, everyone flew off and I let out a sigh, "I hope I did the right thing…"

Tien came up and gave me a hug from behind. "You did. Otherwise, Gohan would end up losing his father again and as strong as the little tike is, I don't think he'd be able to handle it a second time at such a young age. Come on, let's go eat and get ready for everyone to return and go to bed."

Thank you all for your patience! I truly appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thank you to **HerosReprise** for permission to use her idea of flaring energy to communicate between the fighters.

Finally the song in this chapter is, "All Around Me," by Flyleaf.


	8. Pre-Practice Jitters

As I washed our dinner dishes, Tien and I chatted. We had no idea if my suggested plan was going to work, but hoped to every listening deity that it would work. Knowing there was only a short time left before the other guys would come back to set up camp.

"I'm sorry that it seems out here was the only place that provided enough room for everyone to train. I'm sure you enjoy the tranquility," I said quietly.

"It's not your fault. I blame Goku and that look he's mastered. I swear he could use that as a weapon against anyone, even Vegeta. There's something I've been wanting to ask you since this afternoon, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, since I'm gonna be around for a while, I'm an open book. If it's too personal, I'll let you know."

Tien blushed, "Well, that made this awkward."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I lowered my head at what had been implied and looked away from Tien.

"I know. Anyway, how long have you sung like that? I don't think I've ever heard something like it. Even when Launch was out here, she always seemed off-key." Tien turned away from me when I looked at him in a small, surprised look.

"Do you mean when did I start singing in general, or when did I know what the hell I was doing with pitches and the intonation of my voice?"

Tien gave a hearty laugh, "Both, if you don't mind. Like you said, you'll be here for a while and you know my life story. It's only fair that I know yours." He finished cringing. He went too far by saying that. 'She'll be slapping me now…'

"Valid point, but I'll share as time goes on. Deal?" At his nod, I continued. "My dad sang for our church, so when I was little, I'd help him practice. Well, as much as a toddler could help. Apparently, I showed talent in music, so my parents entered me in dance classes. Heh, I was always ahead of the beat until I was in fourth or fifth grade. I didn't really start the pure art of singing until junior high. As I grew up, I polished my voice and can manipulate it into various voice genres like, classical, Broadway, rock and more. For as long as I can remember, music has been a major part of my life." I turned to look at him, with my eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "Good enough of an explanation?"

Swallowing, "Yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you with memory." Tien stood up and went to the window. "Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo just popped up. Do you want to greet them and further explain your plan, or do you want to stay here a bit to calm down?"

"It's your house. I'm just a guest…" I grumbled.

"I'll take that as an 'I'll calm down. Thanks, Tien…" He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tien. I'm just not entirely sure how to act around here. I mean, is this my new home? Am I going to be here forever or will I go home after I fall in love with everyone around me? Tell me, Tien! How am I to act and feel about being here? I'm so emotionally torn…"

At that moment, Tien pulled me into a gentle hug. "Shh… Everything is going to be alright eventually. You will never be alone in this. Bulma is checking the radar daily. I understand that you're afraid, but we need to just take this all one day at a time…"

"Mr. Tien, where do… You… I'm sorry." Gohan lowered his head in an apology for interrupting.

"It's alright, buddy. Could you guys give us a few more minutes?" Tien addressed Gohan, while I buried my face into Tien's shirt in shame, all the while wiping my eyes.

"Yes, sir." Gohan turned hurriedly back to his father and teacher.

Tien cupped my face in his hands, "You are not going through this alone. You won't have to. Gohan obviously loves you, Vegeta seems to trust you, and I, well, I think you are a breath of fresh air and enjoy having you here in our home. So for however long you are here, this is OUR home. Think of it as one less thing to stress about, okay?"

"Okay. If I haven't told you enough lately, thank you. For everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to live with, but I do mean well." I gave him a squeeze and turned away.

"It's been my pleasure. Come on, let's go greet our guests." He escorted me outside. By now, Yamcha, Krillin and Vegeta had joined the other three, who were just finishing putting up their tents.

"Prince Vegeta, I figured you'd go straight into space. Did you change your mind?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I will leave in a day or two so I can observe my future pupil and make a plan. I also wish to discuss something with Kakarot and you before I leave."

"What could you want to talk to me about?" Goku was confused. Apparently, he hadn't come to terms with what was discussed that afternoon.

"You'll see, Kakarot. It's getting late, so you and I will speak in the morning. Alicia, could we speak in private?"

"Of course, my prince. Follow me." Leading him inside, I was stopped by Yamcha.

"How can you trust this ass-hole? He is responsible for killing Tien, Piccolo and me! You can't trust him alone with you! How do you know he won't rape you or something in there?"

"I trust him because he hasn't done anything to offend me in any way. I know that his 'minions' are the ones that killed you, but it STILL wasn't Prince Vegeta. If something goes wrong, I'll scream, alright?"

"Fine," Yamcha huffed. "Don't say I didn't fucking warn you. This guy isn't to be trusted, but just like every other dumb bitch I've come across, you won't listen to reason!"

"It seems to me, Yamcha, that you are just pissed because I'm choosing to not listen to you, or you need to get laid and no one is going to give it up to you. Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm MARRIED. Even if I wasn't, you are NOT my type. So whatever is up your ass, get rid of it." I turned back to my task. "I apologize, Prince Vegeta. Please follow me inside."

Tien walked up to Yamcha, "What is your problem, man? What has Alicia ever done to you? You are here to train for the androids and Cell. That's it. So what is your issue? Talk to me, Yamcha."

"I can't trust him, or her for that matter. She's too… I don't even know how to describe her."

"Was she right about why you blew up at her, Yamcha?" Goku piped up. "She's really never given us a reason not to trust her."

"How can you say that, Goku? She wants Vegeta to train your son. Aren't you the LEAST bit worried for Gohan?"

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't be a good father if I wasn't. But what she suggested makes sense. I can't teach my son how to control that side of him, because mine disappeared after my fall as a toddler. So in all technicality, Vegeta IS the only one who can teach Gohan how to control it. I intend to observe as often as I can."

"How though? How can you blindly listen to that bitch?"

Before he could question Goku anymore, Tien had Yamcha against a tree. "Knock that name-calling crap off, right now. She doesn't deserve that. Do you want Goku to die again with NO chance of coming back? Do you want Gohan to finish growing up without his father? Cause that is what will happen if Gohan doesn't train with Vegeta. She described it to me in full detail. And I know Goku well enough that he WOULD do what she said. So think about that before you decide to cast judgment. When she comes back out, you will apologize to her. Understand me, friend?"

"Y-yeah, Tien. Whatever you say."

"That's not necessary, Tien. I don't need him to apologize, but hopefully he understands now why I'm doing and saying what I do. Thank you, Tien and Goku, for sticking up for me. The prince and I are finished talking. I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone. Oh, and Prince Vegeta?"

"Yes, Alicia?" He quirked his eyebrow at me.

"Please, leave Yamcha alone this time. He didn't understand why I'm here. Leave him alone, please."

"Very well, but the next time…?"

"Have at him. Good night." I turned back to the door. After feeling a small tug on my shirt, I turned to a shy, blushing Gohan.

"Excuse me, Miss Alicia, but… Umm…" I crouched down to look at the boy.

"What is it, Gohan?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Well, um, I was… Dad?" Gohan looked to his hero for help.

"Go ahead, Gohan. Don't you want to be the big boy that you are and ask her? You know I can't do what you're going to ask for. Or do you want me to ask and explain for you?" Goku smiled down to his boy, winking at me while Gohan contemplated what to do.

"No, Dad. I should ask… Miss Alicia, would you be willing to sing me to sleep? Dad can't sing very well and if I sing or hum, I can't relax. Mother usually does, but she's not here…" He trailed off and looked up at me with pleading eyes. For once, I was speechless and looked to Tien for a hint of what I should say or do.

"Gohan, you are asking the right person. Go cuddle up inside. We'll finish setting up and getting a fire going and such." Tien smiled gently as the little boy grinned and grabbed my hand.

Once back inside the cabin, we curled up in Tien's big bed. After we got situated, I looked down and smiled.

"Any specific song you want or need to hear?"

He looked up at me, "No. As long as it's a soft and slow song, anything is fine."

I nodded and began to sing a song I sang to my son shortly after he was born.

_"Close your eyes,_

_ Have no fear._

_ The monster's gone,_

_ He's on the run and your Daddy's here_

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy._

"_Before you go to sleep,_

_Say a little prayer._

_Every day, in every way_

_It's getting better and better._

"_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy,_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful boy."_

I looked towards the door to see both Goku and Tien smiling gently. Looking to Gohan, I could see and feel that he was fast asleep. Goku began to walk towards the bed and gathered his sleeping son. "Tien was right. You can sing really well. Thank you for singing to him."

"It was my pleasure, Goku. Sweet dreams."

Goku left with Gohan cuddled in his arms and a seemingly extra gentle smile. "Good night."

Tien closed the door. "That song is special to you, isn't it?"

I chuckled, "Is it that obvious?" At his raised eyebrow, I continued. "I've sung that song to my son ever since I found out he was a boy. Granted, now he just giggles at me."

Tien chuckled. "I bet he still enjoys his mommy's singing voice."

I began to laugh outright and quite uncontrollably.

He gave me a confused look. "What's so funny?"

"Haha. I'm sorry. *Snort* But you don't… Haha…" I took a deep breath. "You just don't seem like the kind of guy to say the word, 'Mommy.' Forgive me. I didn't meant to laugh at you."

"Heh, it is kind of funny, when you put it that way. Come one, let's go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Alright. Good night, Tien."

This chapter's song is the legendary John Lennon's "Beautiful Boy." This song is very special to me, because I actually do sing this to my son on a nightly basis, and yes, he giggles at me every time.

I finally figured out how to delete the hateful reviews, they have been deleted and will be deleted from now on if you cannot or refuse to give positive reviews. Thank you!


End file.
